Monchele From The Beginning
by MoncheleAddictedxx
Summary: Follow Monchele through Love&Drama From Beginning to End..
1. Meeting

**_Lea's_** _**P.O.V**_

I can't believe this is happening from Broadway to a TV show how great! I wonder what the cast is like...

"LEA!" I was taken out my thoughts when I walked into the choir room set to see Jenna running up to me So I started running towards her.

"JENNA!" I embraced her into a we both let go I quickly scanned around the room to see who I was going to be working with. I saw a guy with a Mohawk sat with a girl with blond who looked rather nice who was sat near a guy who was applying moisturizer to his face. The rest of the cast looked very hard-working but looked like to be having a lot of fun with each other I guess I better go meet everyone. I saw a rather tall guy walking up to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Hi! Im Cory Monteith I play Finn Hudson." He said embracing me into a hug.

"Hi, Im Lea Michele I play the part of Rachel Berry which means we must be working together, It's nice to meet you Cory." I said pulling away.

"This has just got better. Have you met you the rest of the Cast yet... I could show you who they are if you would like." Cory smiled at me.

"No I haven't met them yet. That would be very kind of you Thank you Cory." I smiled back.

" No problem,Well the guy with the Mohawk is Mark Salling who plays Noah Puckerman, the girl sat next to him is Dianna Agron she plays Quinn Fabry , next to her is Chris Colfer who plays Kurt Hummel then next to him is Amber Riley who plays Mercedes Jones next to her is Jenna Ushkowitz who plays Tina Cohen-Chang although I think you too know each other from what i saw earlier. Next to her in the wheelchair is Kevin Mchale but he doesn't actually need it, its just his character that does he plays Artie Abrams then there's Harry Shum. Jr who plays Mike Chang then there's Jane Lynch who plays Sue Sylvester and then the blond one next her is Heather Morris who plays Brittney Pierce and then next to her in Naya Rivera who plays Santana Lopez and last but not least..." Cory Said pointing to everyone.

"MATTHEW!" I screeched which made Cory jump. Matthew turned his head to see who was shouting him, then he saw me.

"LEA MICHELE GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!"Matthew shouted to me. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you Matty."

"I've you to Miss. Sarfati."

"Matty shut up."

"You."

"Oh im going to go Thank Cory for intruducing me to everyone."I said. Running up to Cory and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Cory. I'm looking forward to working with you." Then I ran back to meet everyone.

_**No Ones P.O.V**_

Cory held his cheek where Lea had just kissed him feeling fireworks go through his didn't realize Ryan was watching him...

**AU: Hey guys me and my friend Gracie(allwaysfinchel) are writing this together we thought it would be fun and we both love Monchele so we just did it. Thank you so much for read and please leave reviews to tell us what you think.**

**-MoncheleFanGirls**


	2. The First Time Ever I Saw Her Face

_**AU**__**: Hey Guys My Friend allwaysFinchel wrote this chapter So please review and tell her how she did she will be reading the reviews she just cant reply.. Thank you and please read my other story's im planning to update them all today**_

_**No Ones P.O.V**_

" Hey man you okay?" mark said.

" ya fine thanks" Cory said while wiping his face.

" Lea & Cory too the choir room please!" a man yelled out.

Walking down the set Cory was thinking about the kiss she gave him on the check. He put his fingers in his check where she kissed him.

" CORY" said a girl.

Cory turned then he saw her lovely hair swaying in the wind' her big browns eyes staring at him.

" Hey you excited for the scene then" Cory said staring in her eyes.

"yes can't wait to sing the first duet of the season it's going to be great" lea said grading Cory's they arrived at the set Ryan was there.

" hey guys ready for the big number?"

" Yes I am very excited for the first duet of the season" said Lea.

" me to cant wait" said Cory smiling to one ear to another...

_**Few hours later...**_

"one more shoot and we are done for the day" said Ryan.

" what extra shoot?" Said lea and Cory at the same time.

" it's just an added bit on" said Ryan.

" so what is the extra scene then" said Lea.

" well you have to kiss at the end of the song" said Ryan.

" when now?" Said Cory.

" yes now is that all right?" Said Ryan staring at both of them.

" yes that's fine with me what about you" said Lea turning towards Cory.

" fine with me" said Cory smiling.

Lea walked of to get her makeup redone while Cory is waiting...

_**Cory's P.O.V**_

I'm FREAKING OUT Cory saying in his mind. What is he going to do. How am I going to react or how will she reach me cos I am massive and she is so tiny.

_**Lea's P.O.V**_  
What am I going to do its the first day and Ryan came up with us to kiss at the end of the song. Freaking out is not the word she is going throw. How am I going to kiss him he is a giant and I am so small. She laughs a little and her makeup artist looked at her weird. She forgot about she was thing when she heard...

" Lea ad Cory to the set please" said a man

_**What will happen to them after they kiss each other & more of the characters will be in the next chapter **_

_**What do u think? ﾟﾘﾄ**__**?**_


	3. First Kiss

Lea's PVO

Okay I can do this it's only one kiss that's all

" Action" said Ryan.

Music stopped.

Stepping closer to each other then Cory got his hand and took a peice of hair from leas face. They both looked in each others eyes then there lips met.

"Cut & that's a rap. You to we're brilliant." said Ryan too Lea & Cory

" umm thanks Ryan" said Cory looking at lea.

" Now you to can have your break and see you in here at 1" said Ryan.

"Okay" said Lea & Cory

**inside the girls dressing rooms **

" Lea you okay u haven't been yourself seen you shot with Cory" said Dianna

" no I am fine" said Lea.

" really then why don't you tell us what you had to do in the scene then" Said Naya.

" no I am not telling" said Lea crossing her arms

"Come on Lea tells us" said all the girls staring at Lea.

" alright come in a circle so all of you can hear me" said Lea.

Amber,Jenna,Heather came round were Dianna,Naya and Lea are sitting.

" so what did Ryan make you do that changed you" said Amber.

" well he made me and Cory kiss after the song we sang" said Lea.

" so why have u been acting differently?" said Heather.

" Because when are lips touched it saw fireworks & it felt right" said Lea while thinking about what happened in the moment

" So you have a crush on Cory?" Said Jenna looking at Lea.

**In the boys dressing room...**

" hey Cory you alright? you been lying there just staring into space" said Mark.

Well Cory was thinking about the scene with Lea. When there lips touched he saw fireworks & it felt different from another kiss he has had.

" hey Cory you listening to me" said Mark.

" Yes just thinking that's all" said Cory sitting up from the seat

" so what happened with that scene you had with Lea because ever since that you have been acting differently" said Kevin.

" nothing happened that you need to know about" said Cory touching his nose saying that's it is a secret.

" come on Cory Lea's probably has told the girls so why don't you tell us" said Chris.

" fine all of you come round here" said Cory.  
Harry,Kevin & Chris moved where Mark & Cory is sitting.

" come on say it" said Harry.

" okay so we had to kiss after the song we sang"said Cory.

" so what's the big deal I had to kiss Dianna not a big deal" said Mark.

" wait there is more isn't there?" said Harry.

" we'll sort of when are lips kissed I saw fireworks & it felt different from the other kisses I have had" said Cory

" so you think you might have a crush one lea" said Kevin.

...

**What are they both going to say?**

**Hey guys this chapter was written by allwaysfinchel but she doesn't have an account that will let her post it so i'm posting it for her so please review and tell her how's she done and I will be writing the next chapter thank you. xx**

**3+ Reviews = Update**


	4. Feelings

_Nobody's P.O.V_

Cory and Lea just went for there break while the others were just finishing up theirs.

" Guys.. we need to set Cory and Lea up on a date we can all tell how crazy they are for each other heck even Ryan came up to me earlier and asked me to set them up it's that obvious." Dianna was the first person to speak up since the two left. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Oooohhhhh... I have an idea how about we lock them in Lea's trailer until they tell their feelings to each other and we haven't really done anything." Naya spoke up.

" Yeah that's a good idea but how do we get them into the trailer... well Lea's in her trailer right now so we could get Mark to go tell Cory Lea wants him then have Naya hide behind Lea's trailer wait till Cory goes in to talk to Lea then run up the door and lock it until we think its been enough time to let them out." Dianna said. Every body started getting excited. Mark got up to go talk to Cory and plan began...

**Cory's Trailer**

****Cory was just eating his lunch when Mark walked in...

"Hey man, Lea asked if you could go to her trailer she said she needs to talk to you about something but she wouldn't tell me what." Mark said to Cory.

" Oh, Ok?" Cory said placing his lunch down on his table and making his way to Lea's table.

Cory knocked on Lea's trailer...

"Come in." Lea replied. He walked in while Lea was re-straighten her hair.

" Hey Lea Um... Mark said you wanted to talk to me about something but you wouldn't tell him what." Cory said stood with his hands in his pockets.

" Um no I don't remember telling hi-" Lea was suddenly interpreted by the sound of her trailer door locking.

" What the heck?." Lea said walking up to her door and trying to open it but it wouldn't open.

" Oh no I've fallen for Marks tricks again." Cory said clearly figuring out what was going on.

" What do you mean, why would he lock us in here." Lea said with a confused look on her face.

" Well every time I've told Mark I've liked a girl he's done something to make sure we're in the same room together which makes us talk about it- and omg I've said too much.." Cory said sitting down on the seat putting his head in his hands.

"Wait... you l-like m-me-me?" Lea said sitting down next to him.

" Yes...um... when we kissed I felt fireworks but I didn't want to say anything just in case you didn't feel them or you don't like me back which clearly you don't so I'm just going to try and call some one to help us-" Cory was cut of by Lea attacking his lips with hers at first he was shocked but then he kissed back. Finally they both pulled out when they needed air.

" That was the best shut up I've had and I've had a lot of them." Cory said smiling at Lea. Lea let out a giggle.

" Cory I felt the fire works to but I didn't want to say anything for the same reasons you didn't. So what happens now." Lea said.

" Well we could always try be together and get to know each other but if that doesn't work out we could still stay friends." Cory said.

" I'd like that. First we got to thank the others but we can't until they let us out so shall we watch some movies?" Lea asked.

" That sounds perfect." Cory said Lea went to her DVD's and placed in the movie The Vow she grabbed her blanket and snuggled up to Cory's chest and wrapped the blanket around them both. Cory kissed Lea's head and they both ended up falling asleep after ten minutes of the film.

Naya was outside watching through the window what was going on and ran back to tell the others.

" What happened?" They all asked at the same time and laughed after they said it.

" Well they are now a couple and are now asleep on Lea's sofa whilst The Vow is playing in the background so I'd think we did a pretty awesome job." Naya said. All the girls were saying how romantic it was and all the guys were high fiveing each other when Ryan came in.

" What's going on guys where's Lea&Cory." Ryan asked.

" They are now a couple and asleep in Lea's trailer so we should leave them for now." Dianna explained to Ryan. Ryan went round and high fiveing everyone.

" Well Done guys I know you could do it..."

**Yey! So Monchele are finally together and its all perfect but will it stay that way... read on and Find out**

**3+ Reviews= Update**


	5. The First Date

**_The First Date_**

Music stopped.

"Guys that was amazing take a 10 minute break" said Ryan to the whole cast performing.

"This performance is going to be amazing" said Lea looking at Cory.

It has been a week since Lea & Cory found out there true feelings for each other & no one knows anything about only there friends/family.

"Lea can I speak to you please"said Cory.

"Sure. I will be right back"said Lea walking with Cory.

Lea grabbed Cory's hand and held it while they were walking.

"So what did u want Cory" said Lea looking at Cory's eyes.

"So it's been a week since we have said are true feeling to each other and I really want to take you on a real date" Said Cory.

"Ok pick me up at 7 at my house" said Lea.

"Cool can't wait see u later" said Cory kissing leas cheek

When they arrived on set everyone was still sitting down & Lea went to see the girls & Cory went to see the boys

**In the girls circle **  
"So what took you to so long out there"said Dianna looking at Lea.

"Nothing just talking" said Lea.

"Fine nothing but you weren't making out were you" said Naya looking at Lea.

" NO Naya do u know how many people are on set & we want to know one to find anything about out until we are ready" said Lea.

" Okay" said Naya.

" Okay girls I need all of your help tonight please can u come round my house about 5" said Lea looking at all the girls.

"Sure but why"said Amber

"Because me & Cory are going out for dinner" said Lea.

"But didn't you just say you don't want anyone to find you going out" said Heather.

" Well yes but we are only going out as friends"

"Okay we'll I hope it works for you & I will be at yours by 5"sad Jenna smiling.

**Boys circle **  
"Hey guys can I borrow all of your minds please" said Cory.

" Why" said Mark.

" Because I am talking Lea out for dinner & I have nothing to wear & know where to take her"said Cory.

" Well you could go to Sardi's a new place open in town" said Harry.

"Thanks, that's a good Idea I will call them in a bit and what shall I wear I have nothing"said Cory.

" Well just wear normally dark blue jeans , a nice polo top & a nice jacket & shoes" said Chris.

" Thanks & it's low key" said Cory.

" I just called Sardi's & i booked a table for two at 7:30"said Kevin.

"Thanks so much Kevin & to all of you & I could never be so lucky because I have an amazing friends & amazing girl friend too" said Cory smiling.

**At lea's house **

" Hurry up lea it is nearly 7" said Dianna.

"Okay I'm coming" said Lea walking out from the bathroom.

Lea was wearing a black shorts with a black top , white jacket, black high heels, hair down & with natural makeup on.

"OMG you look amazing Lea"said Heather.

There was a knock at the door

" I will get it" said Naya whilst running down the corridor.

" I just want to say thanks to all of you for helping me tonight" said Lea hugging Heather,Dianna,Amber & Jenna.

" It's all right" said Jenna.

" Okay Cory is here" said Naya at the doorway.

" Okay here I go" said Lea looking at all the girls.

" Hope you have a great time you deserve it" said Amber.

"Thanks & guys don't forget to lock the door before you all leave & love you all loads" said Lea walking out the room.

**Cory's P.O.V**

I can hear footsteps & I turn around & I see the most beauterful, stunning girl in front of me.

"Hey" said Lea getting closer to Cory.

"Hey lea you look stunning" said Cory looking at Lea.

" Thanks you look amazing to" said Lea.

" Well are you ready to go " said Cory.

" Yes I am " said Lea laughing.

" Okay let's go" said Cory talking leas hand & walking out the house.

What's going to happen on the date? Good or Bad? 

What do u think? 

AU: Thanks for all the reviews guys I'm glad your liking it and just to let you know they will be together there will just be some bumps along the love road of Monchele

Written by allwaysFinchel 


End file.
